Lois and Clark son Clark finds Love
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the story of Lois and Clark's son and how he finds love in his Lois Lane in a girl named Carrie Myers.


Carrie Myers had just gotten off of a twelve hour shift as a 911 operator for the Metropolis Police

Department, and now she was going to the auditorium that was located inside the police station. Today

the auditorium was being used as a blood donor center. She would be taking the applications from

the people who came to donate blood and checking their blood for the iron content.

Carrie loved doing things for the community and knew that there was a huge need for certain types of

blood within the city. As she took a seat at the meeting of all of the workers, she noticed a young man

walking in the door.

This young man was the best man she had ever laid her eyes on. What a bod a six pack for abs of that

she was sure. He was over six feet tall and two hundred pounds with dark black hair and olive skin. He

was gorgeous, she wanted to get to know him better, and was thrilled when he took a seat right next to

her. She smiled at him and said "Hi my name is Carrie Myers. I am glad to see a new volunteer here."

"Glad to meet you Miss Myers. My name is Clark Kent. I saw that the police station was looking for

some volunteers for a blood drive and here I am." he told her with a smile.

Once the two had gotten their work assignments, it turned out that he was going to be doing the same

thing that she was. "I will be happy to help you with any questions." Carrie offered.

The day went well and Carrie was impressed with the young man. He was very nice to the customers

and was nice to all the children who were running around. He smiled and played with them and gave

each of them something to drink.

When the day was over the two walked out together and he took her cell phone number, and she took

his number also. He was just about to ask her out for coffee when the call for help came. He could

hear sounds of help from far way, much like his father. His father had taught him to tune out other

sounds when he could. Clark was half human and was not as strong as his father, but as he got older

he got stronger, and flying was as easy as walking to him now.

"I am sorry, but I am going to have to go. In the next couple of days I will give you a call and perhaps

we could do something together. I live only a few miles from here." Clark told her with a smile.

People were always in need of help whenever Clark met a girl. He swore that some of them would be

in the shadows waiting for him to help them out. As he twirled around and became the Americanna, as

the public called him he flew to help out a man who had been robbed. The photographers were there

once again and Clark took off without talking to them.

When Clark got home to his parents house his mom was in the office working on a story. "Hi Clark I

saw that you helped that man out a few minutes ago. You are such a help to your dad. He has been

in South America all day helping the victims of the floods. Thank you again son." Lois told him as

she gave him a hug.

Lois looked at her son and thought to herself how lucky she was. As Clark got older the more and more

he looked like his father. He was tall dark and handsome and had his father's heart too. He would not

tell a lie no matter what and wanted to help everyone that he saw. "How did the blood drive go?" she

asked him.

"It was busy, they had me taking the people as they came in. I took all of their information and

checked their blood for iron content. Many of the people had children with them and I got to play

with them. I actually had a good time" Clark told her as he grabbed an apple out of the bowl on

the table.

"I am going to go up to my room and go to work on one of my articles for a magazine. It is almost

complete and then I will have some extra money. It is hard living hand to mouth when I could

have whatever I wanted but when my face is in the mirror I can smile." Clark told her mother and

went up the stairs.

Carrie arrived home right after she had finished with the blood drive. She still lived with her parents

Donnie and Marge. Her mother worked as a nurse at the local hospital and her father was a police

officer. She got to see her father often, but never saw her mother at the police station.

Clark Kent, well that was the name of those reporters Lois and Clark Kent. Carrie was sure that they

were Clark's parents. As she looked at the Daily Planet paper there was a picture of Los and Clark in

that paper. Clark looked just like his father. She thought of the two reporters and how they were good

friends of Superman and the young man called Americanna . She had always wondered about that

family and what they were like in real life.

Carrie was welcomed by her cocker spaniel Max with glee. He knew that he was going to be going out

for a walk when he saw Carrie come in the house. He also knew that if he was good he would bet a

treat. He wagged his tail and jumped as soon as he saw her. Carrie pet him and got his leash, and

the two of them took a walk. As she was walking she saw the man they called Americanna flying through

the air. He was so fast and he had two men with him one in both of his hands. The two men were

yelling for help. She knew that they were both on the way to the police station.

Max barked and wagged his tail as they watched the man fly thorough the air. They watched as he

flew out of sight in just a brief few seconds 'I'd like to get to know that man' Carrie thought to herself

that night.

When Carrie got home she was met by her sister Sandy who had just gotten back from the community

college that she was attending. She had just started making the salad for dinner and Carrie offered

to help her out. With their mom at work until six and their father at work for the rest of the night

until eleven the girls were in charge of what to make.

True to his word Clark called Carrie the next afternoon. "I was wondering if you would like to go with

me to the movies?" he asked her.

"I would like that. Which movie theater are we going to?" Carrie asked.

"There are many movie theaters in the area. Why don't I let you chose what movie that you would like

to see . It is your choice." Clark told her.

"I would like to see the new Star Trek film, if you do not mind. There are shows at six and nine each

night. What do you think?" Carrie asked him.

'That does sound good to me. What if I pick you up at eight thirty?" Clark asked her.

"I will be here waiting. See you then." Carrie told him.

" A new Beau?" Sandy asked her. "What is his name?"

"His name is Clark Kent and I met him at the blood drive yesterday." Carrie told her.

"Clark Kent? Who is he, the son of the guy that does all the articles in the Daily Planet? OH if he as

good looking as his father, he must be a dish." Sandy smiled.

"He will be here at eight thirty and you can judge him for yourself. But he is a dish, of that I promise

you. He is really good looking and he is nice too." she told her with a wink.

Carrie's mother was home by the time that Clark came to pick her up. Carrie knew that there would

be no stopping either of them. They were both peaking around the curtains at the picture window

gawking to get a glance of the young man coming up the walkway. They both smiled agreeing that

this young man would be a good catch if he was a nice as he was good looking.

Clark was a true gentleman and spoke to Carrie's mother and sister with respect. Carrie could tell

that the two of them were impressed with him. They both waved as the two of them got into the

car and headed out to the movies.

Sure enough just as Clark and Carrie took their seats another call for help came. Clark was trying to

carry popcorn two candy bars and a soda. He also had to make excuses as to why he was going to

have to leave her for a few minutes. He made his excuse again and set off to help the man at the

store who had just been robbed. By the time the police came and took the robbers almost twenty

minutes had gone by and he knew that he needed to hurry back to the movies.

Carrie in the meantime was getting nervous. 'Was this young man gong to leave him in the theater?

How long should she wait before she went looking for him?' Carrie thought to herself. Just as he was

about to get up and check on him when Clark came back into the movies and took a seat next to her

once again. She looked at him with a questioning gaze but said nothing.

Fortunately for Clark most of the first part of the movie consisted of advertisements and previews of

upcoming attractions so he only missed a few minutes of the movie and there were no more calls for

help that night. He had a good time and hoped that Carrie would agree to go out with him again.

The next day Americanna and Carrie got to meet. Americanna had captured two muggers and brought them

both to the police station where Carrie was working. Carrie saw the young man who had just flown into

the police station and found that she liked what she saw. He was tall and olive skinned and had the

brightest teeth she had ever seen.

She was sitting there working on some of the paperwork that she usually had to do after there was an

emergency call when Americanna came over to her. "Here is some of the things that these two men had

taken from his victim." he told her with a big smile.

"Thank you I will see to it that the victim gets his things back. I understand that he has been brought to

the emergency room. We have his next of kin name and address and I will be glad to call the for you. My

name is Carrie Myers" she smiled and shook his large and strong hand. Right there in the middle of the

911 room she nearly fainted.

"Thank you for your time. Maybe we will meet again sometime." Americanna told him with a big smile. He

laughed to himself. She had no idea that he was the Clark that had gone to the movies with her the night

before. Sometimes it was fun being two people.

The rest of the day flew by for Carrie she had met the great man named Americanna and he had said that

they might meet again . It was nothing more than a dream she thought. 'No it is wrong he did talk to

her and her alone. There had been ten other women in the room, and he chose to talk to her. What a

week. She met Clark and now she has met Americanna.

When she got home she could not wait to tell Sandy about who she had met at work that day. She took

Max for a walk and practically sang the whole way. She was not on cloud nine she was on cloud ten. As

she turned the corner to her house she saw Sandy out in the driveway starting to wash her car. Max

ran from the hose, as he did not like getting sprayed and Carrie put him in.

As she helped her sister with the car she smiled "You would not believe who I met and actually talked to

at work today." Carrie told her.

"Go on. It must be good. You went out with Clark last night and now something happened at work? Did

you see him and talk to him?" Sandy asked.

"I met and spoke to Americanna. He came into the police station and had some of a victims things on him

and he wanted to give them to his family. OMG he is so cute." Carrie told her sister.

"You got to meet him? What is his voice like? Did you touch him?" Sandy asked excitedly.

"He shook my hand and said that maybe we would see each other again sometime. I almost fainted when

he took my hand in his to shake it." Carrie told her.

"Well that was something. How did it go with Clark last night?" she asked her

"It was great. Except he was gone for almost twenty minutes. He said that he had something that he had

to do and he ran out of the theater. For a moment I thought that he might not be coming back. He never

told me where he went, and I honestly wonder what is going on." Carrie told her.

"Ah it could have been that he was so nervous that he got sick, or something. I wouldn't worry about that

if I were you. How was the rest of the date?" Sandy asked her.

"The date was great. We stopped at the Wings shop and got a couple of wings and some soda after the

movies and I want to see him again. He is really nice. I hope that he calls soon." Carrie told her with a

smile on her face.

"Well if you ever lose interest in either one of these guys let me know. Do you think that Clark has a

brother?" Sandy asked her.

"HaHa no he has a sister that is all." Carrie told her.

The next day Carrie was at the local coffee shop when Clark came in. He saw her and walked right over

to her "Hi. This is one of my favorite spots. Sometimes when I am working on one of my stories I need

some more sugar. How are you?" Clark asked her.

"I am fine. I go here just before a long day at work sometimes. They have coffee at the station, but it

is not that good and this gets me started off right." Carrie told him with a smile.

"Well, I don't know how I never noticed you before. But I will notice you now. What time do you get

out of work?" Clark asked her.

"I get out at five." Carrie told him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk or something tonight. I like to go out jogging or out

on a walk in the evening." Clark told him with a smile.

"If you do not mind me bringing my dog Max. He walks with me every night. If I tried to get out of the

house without him he would never forgive me." Carrie told him with a laugh.

"That is fine with me. I love dogs. Is seven oclock all right with you?" Clark asked her.

"Sounds like a great time to me. I will see you then." Clark told her.

As Carrie pulled into her yard she smiled. What a night. She would get to spend some time with her new

friend Clark. She was just getting out of her car when she heard a strange noise behind her. She turned

around and saw Americanna landing in the driveway right behind her.

Carrie nearly passed out but she smiled and said "Hello. How do you know where I live ( omg what did I

just say?).

Americanna or Clark as he is known smiled and asked her. "How would you like to go on a ride with me? I

will fly you over the city if you wish."

"Thank you I think that I would like it very much." Carrie told him with a smile.

Sandy had gotten home a little early and had heard Carrie pull into the driveway. When Carrie had not

come in she had looked out the window to make sure everything was all right. She nearly cried out as

she saw her sister and Americanna flying off into the sky together.

Carrie took a deep breath as he lifted her into the air. She closed her eyes as he took her high into the

sky. When she got the courage she opened her eyes and found herself in his arms flying over the city.

The scenery was remarkable and as he took her over the sights. The two of them flew over the whole

city and Carrie did not want the flight to end. But it was five forty-five and she was supposed to be

meeting Clark for a walk.

Carrie looked at the man that they called Americanna and told him "I have enjoyed this time with you and

hope that we will do it another time, but I have plans for this evening and have someone coming over

in about fifteen minutes. Thank you for the good time though. I will never forget this ride as long as I

live I promise you."

"That is fine with me, mam. If you would like when I have the time I would be happy to spend some time

with you." he told her.

When he let her back down on the driveway, it was all that she could do to walk back into the house. She

needed to brush her hair and get ready for Clark. She hoped that she could be nice to Clark after the

experience that she had just had.

But Sandy had been waiting for Carrie to come home and so was her mother. The two of them were

looking out from behind the curtains as she was placed on the driveway. He bowed to her and smiled

and left before Sandy and her mother could come out and meet him. They were both very disappointed

but Carrie promised that the next time she would make sure that they met him. This time she had

Clark coming over and she had to freshen up.

Meanwhile Clark had come home and gotten his car. He knew that Carrie liked flying with him and knew

that would be on her mind when he got to her house. He wanted to see how she would act and what

she would say about the flight.

Carrie had just gotten ready and dressed when Clark came up the walkway to her house. Max was going

crazy barking and jumping. Clark reached down and pet him. He was happy and wanted to go on a

walk. Clark spoke to her mother and sister and then left with Carrie on their walk.

Carrie usually walked about a mile everyday with Max. Sometimes he walked her sometimes she walked

him. It usually was decided by him but with Clark's strong hands he lost control and walked calmly for

Carrie. They walked for about an hour and then headed back to Carrie's house.

She invited him back into her home and he gladly accepted. He was surprised that she had not mentioned

her time with Americanna and the flight that he had taken her on. She had nothing to say about it at all,

she was polite he liked her.

When Carrie and Clark walked into the house they were met by Carrie's mother her father and her sister

Sandy. "Well Clark I am glad to meet you. My name is Don and I am Carrie's father."

"How do you do sir." Clark said as he took a seat on the couch next to Carrie.

"So what do you do for work?" Carrie's father asked him. He knew that Carrie was going to be mad at him

for asking but he wanted to know what kind of person this young man was.

"I am an author. I write mystery novels and some articles for the local paper and magazines." Clark

told him.

"I am sorry to ask you but are you the son of the reporters that work for the Daily Planet?" Don Myers asked

Clark.

"Yes I am. I am the son of Lois and Clark Kent. I have lived here in Metropolis my whole life." Clark told

him with a smile. He had been given the fifth degree before and was used to it.

Carrie looked at the young man and thought that he looked a lot like his father, but also seemed to look

like Americanna when she got close to him. 'This is stupid. What do I think that this guy is some kind of

super hero or something? He is just a regular guy and I have to remember that." Clark told the group

that had entered the living room.

A couple of weeks went by and Clark and Carrie had been seeing each other almost every other day. It

was a Friday and Clark knew that Carrie had the day off, so he thought that he might take her someplace

while he was in costume. He could then take her anywhere in the world, and then hide himself in that

country by wearing some clothes that he would not let Carrie see. He would not have his glasses on and

he would wear his hair different. It was his hope that she would not recognize him.

So Clark decided to take her to Paris. It was springtime and Paris was one of the nicest places on this

earth in the springtime. Even though he was not as fast as his father, Clark could fly Carrie there in

just over an hour. It would give them time to fly over some of the cruise ships and he could talk to her

on the way. He would like to know how she would react to the trip.

So that night Americanna showed up at Carrie's work and he invited her to go with him in the morning for

the flight to Paris.

Carrie nearly passed out Paris? Of course she would go with him. But a trip to Paris, she would need some

new clothes. She would need to go shopping that night to get ready for the next day. "of course I would

be proud to go with you. What time will you be picking me up? My family will never talk to me again if I

don't introduce you to them." Carrie told him

Clark laughed a little and told her 'How about eight? I will be more than happy to meet your family. It will

take me a little more than an hour to take you there, and we should arrive at a good time to go to the

city in the springtime. It is one of my favorite cities.

When Carrie walked into the house all three of her family members were sitting at the kitchen table getting

ready to eat supper. "I have something to tell you. I am so excited. Americanna just asked me if I would

like to go to Paris with him tomorrow. He will be here at eight am and he will come in and meet all of

you. she told them.

That night Carrie her mother and Sandy all headed to the mall in town. Carrie went everywhere trying

to find something to wear while she was with Americanna. She went with a very nice pair of pants and a

matching shirt with a vest. The ride could get a little chilly she was thinking. Although she was going to

be flown there she was sure that there was going to be a lot of walking so she wanted to have some very

comfortable shoes. She wanted to get her hair done, but it was going to be very windy while they were

flying so she decided against it.

What an exciting day at the mall they had. She even listened to what her mother suggested. When they

were through they went out for a drink of coffee and headed home. She would get no sleep that night

and when she got up to get a drink of water she found her mother sitting at the kitchen table unable to

sleep herself.

Carrie had set her alarm clock for seven but found herself wide awake at six. She went to the kitchen

to have a little breakfast but could not eat she was so excited. She knew that they would be arriving

in Paris around three in the afternoon, and she could not wait.

True to his word the Super hero arrived at Carrie's home at eight. He went in and spoke to each of them.

"I will have Carrie home by ten I promise." and with that they left for the city. Carrie was nervous going

this far, but Americanna had no problem carrying her and he talked most of the trip. "I am very fond of

Paris. In the springtime it is very warm and the flowers are budding. We will see all of the sites of the

city and eat at some of their cafes. I have brought clothes with me so that we will not stick out among

the people.

As the two of them flew over a cruise ship the people all waved and Carrie could see that many of the

passengers were taking pictures and she was sure that one of the pictures would make the paper. She

smiled and held on to Americanna with all her might. She still thought that she might fall. They flew back

and forth across the ship three times and then headed back towards Paris. Carrie was glad that she had

brought her vest with her. It was a little chilly indeed, but she was having the time of her life.

The view over the water was unbelievable and as they flew closer to the water you could see a couple

of whales and perhaps dolphins. Clark pointed out all of those things to Carrie and laughed as she

giggled in glee. "Are you cold?" he asked her as she gave out a little shiver.

"No just excited" she told him. "This is a great time. Thank you for asking me to come with you on

this trip."

As the duo arrived in Paris they drew attention, but he had a plan. He took Carrie to a quiet location

and dressed into regular street clothes. As Carrie watched the man that she knew as Americanna

she smiled. He was very good looking and she was proud to go with him. It turned out that he spoke

French fluently, and of that she was glad. Her high school French was not that good.

"Hello. You are good looking in regular clothes too. The flowers smell so good and I can smell some

of the baked goods in the bakeries. Where do we go first?" Carrie asked.

Well I see that we are close to the Eifel Tower we shall visit there first. He took her arm and as they

walked toward the tower Carrie looked at all of the other sites that there were to see. As they arrived

Americanna bought them a tour of the tower. They went to the summit and Carrie took many pictures

of the city. Her friend had been right the sites of the city were unbelievable and she wished that they

could have stayed there longer.

Once they had finished with their tour of the tower Carrie and her Super Hero friend headed over to

one of the sidewalk cafes for something to eat. The café that they chose sat right near the road and

Carrie got to watch the people as they moved about their busy lives.

The next place that the two of them went to was the Arc De Triomphe. Each of them went on a sight-

seeing tour of it and walked the forty stairs to the top.

As Carrie and Clark watched the lights of Paris turn on Carrie took more pictures. The lights sparkled

and seemed to dance as they watched them turn on one by one. Clark wanted to take Carrie to one

of the many shops that would be open until very late that night. But, it was time for them to have a

real dinner. So he took her to one of the nicest restaurants in town. He did not have a lot of money

but he wanted her to have the best time that he could afford her.

As they walked into one of the many restaurants, Clark tipped the waiter a ten dollar bill so that they

could get a better table. Carrie looked at the menu and did not know what she was looking at. Clark

smiled over at her and offered to order for them.

Carrie was relieved to see that she was having chicken and potatoes. There were covered in gravy

but the food was delicious. They had a bottle of champagne and enjoyed the music that was provided

there in the heart of Paris France.

The day would end with the two of them going to the many boutiques that lined the street and although

Carrie did not have a lot of money she managed to buy herself a new hat and scarf. Clark was impressed

to top everything else about her that he liked she was sensible with her money.

It was a wonderful day and as the two of them walked the streets together enjoying the sites Clark found

himself falling in love with this girl. Now he knew that he was in trouble. Which one him or this man that

they called Americanna, which one would she love?

It was now almost eight oclock Metropolis time and Clark knew that they would have to leave the city

soon. He took Carrie's hand and told her that they should be heading back to the place that they had

first landed at so that he could get ready to fly back to Metropolis and bring her home.

Carrie was sad that this day was over, but she had the bags of things that she had bought and she had

bought some things from one of the bakeries to give to her family the next day. They would get to eat

genuine Parisian food the next day for breakfast.

As she waited for her friend to change clothes, Carrie checked her camera and pictures. There were many

pictures but none of the man known as Americanna. He had asked that she not take any pictures of him

because he did not want people to know what he looked like when he was out of his suit. She honored

his wish and always would. No one had the right to anything about this man unless he wanted it that

way even her, and she knew it.

Americanna came out of the shadows and picked Carrie up so that they could start their trip back. "I think

that we should make a pass over the city and you can take more pictures if you like. From my arms you

will have even a better view than you have been able to have from the other buildings. I hope that you

are enjoying yourself and you are not too chilly." he told her with a sweet smile on his face.

Carrie looked at the man who had her in his arms and smiled "I am very happy with this trip. Who would

not be a trip to Paris? And what an escort you make you are handsome and polite,. I have had the best

day of my life so far. Thank you.

The two of them rode over the city for about one half an hour and then began the trip back to Metropolis.

Carrie wished that the day would not end, but she knew it was. Then there was Clark, he was such a nice

man and he treated her so well. She was not sure which of the two men she liked the best. She was

beginning to fall in love with both of them and she didn't know what to do.

The ride back was different the sky was dark and the water looked far away. But then, she looked up at

the stars. They were bright and twinkling and the moon looked so close she thought that she might be

able to almost touch it. She looked around in wonder and smiled at the man that held her in his big

strong arms.

Americanna and Carrie showed up at Carrie's house at almost ten pm exactly. The family was waiting in

the living room for their return. Her father and mother stood up and watched as Carrie showed them her

new hat and scarf . When she showed them what she had picked up at the bakery, her mother brought

the food to the kitchen. "Please would you like to take a seat sir?" Don asked the Super Hero.

"No I cannot stay. It is late and if Miss Carrie lets me. we will go on another trip to someplace else in the

world soon." he smiled at Carrie and left for his home.

Clark thought about calling Carrie that night, but decided against it. It was now after ten and she might

not like someone calling her that late at night. He would call her in the morning.

As Clark came into his home he saw his dad sitting in front of the television watching the news. "Hello

Clark, how was your day?" he asked. He knew that his son had been to Paris with a young lady, the

pictures were all over the news. It was time to have that dreaded talk with his son. Because of their

special abilities Clark needed to be very careful.

"Clark I think that you and I need to talk. I saw the pictures of you and a young lady flying over a cruise

ship this morning. There is nothing wrong with this but you must be careful. When people see the pictures

they might recognize her and use her to blackmail you. It has hard being who we are but with a little

caution everything can work out." he told his son.

"Dad I do not know what to do. I have been seeing her as Clark also. She is a wonderful girl and she works

for the police department as a 911 operator. I really like her. Her name is Carrie Wyman. I can tell that

she likes me too. But I think that she likes Clark and Americanna and I do not know what to do." Clark

told his father.

"That is what I mean son. Of all the people I understand what you are saying. I too had to juggle my two

lives with your mother. She fell in love with Superman and just liked Clark as a friend for a long time. It

is not an easy status. Be careful and remember she is being pulled just like you are. You can have a good

life, but be careful." Clark Sr warned him.

" I will. She is a very nice lady and her family is nice too. I have met them as both Americanna and Clark

and they have been very friendly. Her father is a policeman and her mother is a nurse. She has a younger

sister Sandy who is attending college now." he told his dad.

Lois came in the room then and smiled "I heard what you said Clark. It is true your father and I had some

very confusing moments, but with love we worked them out. If you and Carrie are meant to be together

everything will work out believe me." she told him.

"Why don't you invite Carrie to our house Saturday night? Grandpa and Grandma Kent are coming over for

the weekend. They are two of the wisest people I know and I am sure that they would like to meet this

girl Carrie. They already know about her because your grandmother was the one that called me and told

me to turn on the television. That is when I found out that you had been spotted with a young lady flying

over one of the cruise ships." his father told him.

The next morning he wanted to call Carrie but knew that she would be working until five oclock that night

and so he waited until five thirty to call her. Carrie had just gotten out of work and arrived at home when

her phone rang. She looked down and was surprised to see that it was Clark calling her. "Hello Clark" she

said.

"Hi Carrie, how are you? I was wondering if you would be interested in going to a flea market tomorrow?

There is a flea market just outside of the city where we can look around at all kinds of things." Clark

asked her.

Carrie thought for just a moment. "That sounds like fun what time would we leave?" she asked

"I was thinking about leaving at nine in the morning. Once we have finished the flea market I would like

to take you out to lunch." Clark told her.

"I would be honored Clark. Thank you for asking. See you then." she told him and sat down to take a rest

from the long days that she had had recently.

Many times Carrie had thought of telling her workers what she had done on her day off, but had stopped

because she thought that they would not believe her. She knew that her picture had been all over the

news but her face was blurred and apparently no one knew it was her. She had been lucky that time. But

she wondered if Clark had seen it.

The next morning Clark was there on time. He was good looking to be sure and a good man, Carrie just

did not know what to do. She really liked both of the men, and she was not sure which one she wanted

to be with the most. One of them could take her to Paris, Paris what a trip the other one wanted to go

with her to a flea market. She liked both of them, she would decide which one she liked the best later

on.

The flea market was large and there were many dealers selling everything from dollar items to very

expensive antiques. Carrie and Clark spent several hours there. Carrie bought her mother a depression

era candy dish that she thought would make a great birthday present for her. Her mother's birthday

was in two weeks. She had everything that she would ever need and was very difficult to find something

for her. She had looked in Paris too, with no luck.

Clark took her hand and enjoyed the time with her once more. Many times he had thought about giving

her a kiss, but had not gotten up the nerve as of yet. Even when they were flying together he had

not kissed her. He was sure that she would have allowed him to kiss her, but he wanted to test the

water with her as both Americanna and Clark so that he would be able to tell that she loved him for

what he was not who he was. He wished that he was a normal man sometimes, but that was not

possible. He knew that the relationship could work he had seen it work with his parents and so he knew

it could work with them.

As Clark took Carrie to one of the nicer restaurants in town Carrie was impressed. She knew that he was

trying to be nice. People were not dressed up at this restaurant but the food was excellent. Clark had

made a good choice as the two of them sat together at a cozy table near the window. "I was wondering

if you would like to come to my house this Saturday. My grandparents will be there and so will my sister

and my parents." Clark asked.

"I would be honored. You have met my parents and have been very kind to my odd little sister. What

time do you want me to be there?" she asked.

"I will call you later on this week with the time. I think it will have something to do with what time my

grandparents arrive at the house," Clark told her.

The week went fast and Carrie was looking forward to her dinner at the Kent's house. Clark had called

and told her that he would be picking her up at four thirty because dinner was due to be served some-

time around five.

Clark was nervous it had been a very busy week and his father had been out there trying to save the

people of their city nearly two to three times a day. He hoped that they would be able to eat their

dinner without being called out on an emergency. Carrie still had no idea who he was and for the

time he wanted to keep it that way.

Friday came and once again Carrie had the day off. She thought of what she had done the week before

when she had gone to Paris. She hoped that either Clark or Americanna would show up sometime

that day so she could spend the time with them. It was not until Wednesday that she saw her Super

Hero friend and he asked her if she would like to go with him to a concert. "I am a big fan of the

Beach Boys and they are playing in Santa Monica California tomorrow night. Would you like to go

with me?" he asked.

"Of course. What time should we leave?" Carrie asked.

"I have tickets for the eight oclock show so we should leave about six thirty. It will take us about an

hour to get there and then I will change my clothes so we do not stick out once again." he told her.

"I will be ready. Thanks for the invite." Carrie told him.

When Carrie told Sandy about the trip that she was going on her sister gave her a scowl. "I think

that you should think about this little triangle that you have allowed yourself to get in to. I know

that you like both of the guys but you cannot keep leading them on. It is not fair to them, you

are using them." she warned her.

That next day Americanna came over and picked up Carrie. They went across the great country of the

United States and looked down from the arms of the man that she was very fond of. But, he was

not a normal man and she would live her life very differently. She would never be able to be herself

and he would have to dress in different clothes. Wait, what if he already does? What if that is how

he lives in the world without being seen all the time. What if he has a secret identity? Come to think

of it she was sure that he did. He would not be able to go through Metropolis dressed like that without

drawing attention to himself. But, in another suit he could blend right in.

Clark could sense that Carrie was thinking about him and he thought that she might suspect something

about him and Clark Kent. He should not have gotten into that suit, he looked too much like himself

when he was wearing those clothes. He must talk to this grandparents and parents the next day.

When they arrived at the concert, Carrie was surprised that they had front row seats. She could almost

touch the members of the band. She was not a big fan of the Beach Boys but knew all of their songs.

Some of the men in the band were in their seventies but they seemed to be amazingly limber.

It was as they sat at the concert and Americanna took her hand a certain way, that certain way that

she knew was Clark. No one had ever touched her that way. She looked at the man next to her. She

took a real steady look and saw that the man next to her could be Clark. She was not sure what to

say, she would say nothing until she thought things through totally. She listened to the rest of the

concert and was quite honestly glad when it was time to go home.

The next day Carrie paced back and forth across her bedroom floor. " What was she to do? She knew

his secret and was sure that she now knew who Superman was when he was not being Clark Kent.

She would have to tell him tomorrow once she met the family. He deserved to know how she felt

and what she knew. She just hoped that she was not in danger . Oh what a life," she thought. to

herself.

The next night Clark came and picked her up. She was polite but quiet. Clark thought that she was

being a little quiet because she was nervous about meeting his family. Unfortunately his sister was

not going to be able to make it tonight but both of his grandparents and his parents would meet her.

She could meet his sister another time. "You seem a little quiet. Is everything all right Carrie?" he

asked her.

"Everything is fine. I guess that I am nervous about meeting your family. Your mother and father

are celebrities sort of. Am I dressed all right?" Carrie asked him.

"You look fine, in case you look great. My parents and grandparents are going to like you I can promise

you that. Don't worry." Clark told her with a smile.

As Carrie and Clark pulled into the driveway Carrie took a look at the large Victorian home. It had a

large front porch with many hanging plants. The home had a large living room that you entered as

you walked in. She was met by Clark's parents and grandparents. They all seemed to be so nice,

and were trying hard to make her feel welcome.

Clark did look just like his father and sounded like him somewhat also. His grandparents were two

of the nicest people Carrie had ever met. She knew that the family was going to be very protective

of the secret and she did not know what to do. ' How could she let them know what she knew? Maybe

she should say nothing. She knew how to keep a secret. She would wait. She could make it easier

on Clark if she just dated him and stopped dating his secret identity.'

The decision was a decision that would change her life forever. Now she could concentrate on just

loving Clark. She would tell him the truth one day but this would not be the day


End file.
